Here comes Peter Cottontail
by asuka02redeva
Summary: yami meets the easter bunny...well...sort of...


Asuka02RedEva  
serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this fic...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! It's me again! If you haven't read my YGO Christmas fic then I suggest that you read it first before reading this fic or you'll be confused on some parts. These were just my ideas floating around in my head and I'm really short on time so here goes! One chapter only! Hope you like it and I hope to get a few reviews!   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuugi and the others sure were acting strange lately. Yami didn't understand why everyone was talking about this "Easter." What was so great about Easter? ....That and...What the hell IS Easter???  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat on the couch next to his Aibou who was in the middle of watching his Saturday morning cartoons. I mean, who in their right mind would miss, Pokemon, Hamtaro, and Beyblade? Yeesh, you'd have to be crazy to miss such a great line up.  
Yami sighed rolling his eyes slightly; he found it quite odd that a glowing box could suck the mind right out of Yuugi and his friends. Unfortunately, Grandpa had warned him that if he dare banish this TV to the shadow realm, he wouldn't be allowed to go play paintball with Jou and Honda anymore. Yami figured he had done them all a favor, however, Grandpa said that buying three new TV's in a month was too much for him to handle.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His attention was caught when he saw the old man, sneaking something into the kitchen. It appeared to be a basket...with green stuff...and eggs???  
'Ack! He found my stash!,' thought Yami, as he jumped up off the couch quickly.  
"What's wrong, Yami?," asked Yuugi, his eyes only leaving the TV screen due to a commercial.   
"N-nothing, Aibou...I just remembered I left the refrigerator door open."  
"....."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold it right there, Grandpa. Where are you going with that basket and those eggs???," asked Yami who had cut the old man off at the pass.  
"Yami! Don't jump out on me like that. Do you want to give me a heart attack?!"  
"....Hmmm...."   
The Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh had to weigh out the pros and cons of such a question. Grandpa sweatdropped, nearly falling backwards.   
"You have to think about such a thing?! Don't you love your Grandpa?!"  
"...Love my...what?! Since when are you my Grandfather???"  
"...That's not the point, Yami....YOU owe me...I feed you, I support you, I even let you say here free of charge..."  
Yami sweatdropped watching the old man get all dramatic, doing a nifty pose here and there to emphasize the situation.  
'...Too much free time on his hands...,' Yami thought as he shook his head. "...So about the eggs, what are they for???"  
Grandpa blinked and arched an eye brow. "You don't know, Yami?"  
"...Know...what???"  
"Tomorrow is Easter, and every year Yuugi and I color Easter eggs. This year I got eggs for you as well."  
"...What is this Easter of which you speak, old one?"  
"...My goodness, I guess you wouldn't know about Easter now would you. Well, remember Christmas?"  
Horrible thoughts of the fat boy and his reindeer popped into Yami's head. He cringed slightly as a cold chill ran down his spine. Fat boy had foiled all of his plans that dreaded night.  
"Oh Ra! Tell me he's not coming back!"  
"No, no, my boy, he won't be back until December."  
'...Good...good...there's still time...'  
"The Easter bunny is coming tomorrow morning.," stated Grandpa with a smile.  
"...The...Easter...Bunny???" Yami looked perplexed. '...A rabbit is coming tomorrow?' "What will this "bunny" do tomorrow morning?"  
"Well, he will bring eggs in his basket and leave them on our door step, then he'll leave candy and other goodies for you boys."  
"....................." Ah, yes, the wheels were definitely turning. ".....I.....see....."  
"Well, go get Yuugi and we'll start coloring the eggs.," replied Grandpa over his shoulder as he went to get things ready.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sweatdropped walking back into the living room to reclaim Yuugi from the dreaded glowing box with the moving pictures. ...The one named "TV."   
"No! No! It's the best part! Ash is gonna have a Pokemon battle!," yelled Yuugi, arms and legs flailing.  
"...Yes, yes...that's nice, Aibou. We're "coloring" eggs....for...Easter....," replied Yami, still very much confused, as he dragged the boy into the kitchen.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami arched an eye brow as Grandpa tossed him a blue apron and a pink one to Yuugi. He then noticed that the table had a pink table cloth on it, with little colored flowers.  
"...Aibou...," whispered Yami.  
"Yes?"  
"...Did Anzu give you that table cloth?"  
"Yeah, she did. How'd you know?"  
"...Lucky guess...," he replied sweatdropping.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright boys, I have the dyes all mixed up. I'm going to go in the other room for a moment, so you two go ahead and start.," stated Grandpa as he headed out of the kitchen.  
"Alright Yami, take this metal holder like so....other end....there ya go...take the egg....that's right...put it on the holder...pick a color..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandpa came back into the kitchen quiet cheery. "How's it going boys???" His mouth suddenly dropped open.  
"...Um...Yami had a little accident...," replied Yuugi, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
Yami sweatdropped, the remains of what appeared to have been an egg at one time, on his egg holder. Egg yolk dripped from the metal holder (guess no one told Yami you had to cook them first), shells floating around in one of the bowls that contained a colored dye, red and blue dye dripping onto the floor; running off of the table ("someone" had knocked over the bowls), and his apron, arms, and face all colored from the dye.   
"....I....guess he did....," whispered Grandpa, blinking and just standing there in shock. '...How could anyone be so bad at coloring eggs???'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dozen eggs later (keep in mind Yami broke the first dozen), the Mutou's were done with their egg coloring. Yuugi held up his basket with eggs colored in reds, blues, and greens. Grandpa set his basket on the counter, displaying eggs of the same colors and patterns. Each of their baskets containing five colorful works of art...  
Yami sweatdropped, holding up his basket...containing....  
"It's ok, Yami, I'm sure you'll get it next year.," Yuugi said with a smile.  
"Yes, Yuugi is right, this is only your first time, after all.," encouraged Grandpa.  
Yami looked down at his basket. There rested one...and a half...eggs... Yes, that's right, one and a half. The whole egg inside of his basket was half colored. The half an egg had been mixed with too many different dyes causing it to turn a putrid color; the other half of the egg on the floor.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright boys, I've finished cleaning up the table...um...Yuugi, why don't you take Yami upstairs, and get him cleaned up?," asked Grandpa, trying not to laugh at the sight.  
"Sure thing, Grandpa. C'mon Yami...let's go get you cleaned up."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs in the bathroom, Yuugi hmm'd for a few moments. The hmm was starting to get on Yami's nerves. How hard was it going to be to get this dye off anyways?  
"Alright Yami, hold still."   
Yami sweatdropped, sitting on the toilet seat cover in the bathroom, watching as his Aibou poured half of the contents of a bottle onto a washcloth.  
"Um...Aibou, what is that?"  
"Oh this?," asked Yuugi, almost innocently.   
"...Yes, that."  
"It's uh...nail polish remover."   
"Isn't that for...ACK! Can't...breath!"  
~~~~SCRUB~~~SCRUB~~~~SCRUB~~~~~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Ney! Bit dame off!," yelled Yuugi, opening the bathroom window, his nose plugged.  
"...I've...been....violated....," whispered Yami, sprawled out on the floor on his back, the smell too much for him.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Grandpa left Yami and Yuugi in charge of making Easter cookies. Déjà vu! It's Christmas all over again. The sad truth, they were the Phillsbury pre cut, already made cookies with Easter bunnies on them.   
"...It's alright boys...I guess we didn't really need cookies this year..." Grandpa went back to mopping up the mess.  
Yami and Yuugi sighed, continuing to clean out the oven now full of dough and other unnecessary things that had stuffed into the oven...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Yuugi went to sleep that night Yami sat on the edge of his bed.   
"Aibou, tell me...what is the meaning of Easter?"  
"...Well...it depends Yami. Remember Christmas, how..."  
Yami placed a hand over his Aibou's mouth. "Please do not mention that incident...I can only take so much."  
"........."   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, you see Yami, a baby was born in Bethlehem, that was Christmas. Anyways, he grew up and then he was betrayed, he was killed, and then on Easter he was resurrected."  
"...But Aibou...it's only April, you're telling me that he died when he was 4 months old?!"  
"...Uh...not exactly Yami...the baby grew up, he was a leader, and his name was Jesus. Tomorrow is when people celebrate his resurrection and honor his life."  
"...........So he wasn't four months old?"  
Yuugi sighed and shook his head. He figured that there were just some things Yami would never understand.   
"For kids though they believe in the Easter bunny. He comes every Easter to g..." He yawned in between before rolling over. "...candy and eggs. They say that his name is 'Peter Cottontail.'"  
'...This Peter Cottontail, steals eggs and candy from children??? The old man lied because he didn't want to worry me...hmm...I see...'   
(See what happens when you don't finish your sentences???)  
"...Well, good night, Yami. Big day tomorrow."  
"Night Aibou." '...Be prepared Cottontail...I'll be ready for you...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat up all night, waiting for this Mr. Cottontail to show himself. However, around 5:30am, the Egyptian Pharaoh could no longer stay awake. He fell asleep at his post (leaning on the windowsill with his paintball gun, pointed out the window, above the door step).   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi's duel monster alarm clock went off around eight, with its familiar "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" announcement. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, as he reached over and turned the alarm clock off.   
He heard the phone ring downstairs followed by his Grandpa's voice telling him that Jou was on the phone.  
"Be right there Grandpa!," he yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as he left, Yami sat up. He had been sprawled out, asleep on the floor, on the other side of Yuugi's bed. The paintball gun in his hand, as he looked around, quickly.  
"Ack! What time is it?!"   
He quickly made his way over to the clock and blinked; then ran over to the windowsill and looked down. "....He...was...here..."   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Jou. What's up?," Yuugi took the portable phone over the front door, and gave his Grandpa a "aren't I a little old for this?" as he picked up the basket of eggs and candy. "...Really....an Easter egg hunt? They need help for the little kids? ...I guess I could come...bring Yami too? Ok, see ya then. Bye."   
Yuugi turned to face his Grandpa. "You know...I'm not a little kid anymore Grandpa, you don't have to leave me things on the front door step, pretending to be the Easter bun..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami came barrel assing down the stairs, and running into the kitchen. "He was here! The Easter bunny was here!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See? Why can't you be like that, Yuugi? Yami, obviously knows how to enjoy Easter."  
"...Um...Grandpa...why does Yami have his paintball gun with him???"  
"...You know, that's a good question..."  
"...You don't have a bunny suit do..."  
"....I...remember Christmas all too well thank you..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~At the Park~~~~  
"So tell me again what we are doing here, Yuugi.," asked Yami as he looked around at all the kids running A-Wall from their sugar high.  
"Well, we have to help out, you take a group of kids and go looking for Easter eggs. The group who finds the most wins a prize. Anzu, Jou, and Honda are going to be helping out too."  
"...I have to take a group of..." Looking around at all of the "children" whose parents are chasing them all over the park, trying to get them to calm down. "...Children...with me...for how long???"  
"About an hour.," replied Yuugi, quite chipper.  
"...Goodie..." '...What did I ever do to you?' Looking up at the sky.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Yuug! Look at all these kids, we're gonna have some tough competition finding those eggs."  
"...Wait, I thought the children were supposed to find the eggs, not us?"  
"...Uh...yeah, well..." Yuugi laughed nervously at Yami's question.  
"Don't mind, Jou. He couldn't be an adult if his life depended on it," stated Honda with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? Before we got here you said you'd find more candy than I would!"  
"....You boys are pathetic...." Anzu joined them, looking at all the kids. "Wow, they sure are hyper. You think it's safe to go with a group alone?" She smiled at Yami.  
'...Again, what did I ever do to you???'   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon each person was assigned to a group, consisting of ten children. The children in Jou and Honda's groups, were being brainwashed into retrieving the most candy, losing was not an option. Yuugi and Anzu's groups were told to do their best, if they lost it really didn't matter just as long as they had fun finding the eggs. ...And Yami's group...  
"Yami's a weird name."  
"...Wanna know why that's my name???"  
"......"   
"...I didn't think so...any other questions or comments?"  
"........"  
"...Good..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quite a crowd was being gathered to the park, awaiting the Easter egg hunt to begin. An overly happy woman's voice came on the speakers.  
"WELCOME! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOOO MUCH FUN TODAY! ARE YOU READY TO FIND THOSE EGGS?!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...And of course you know EVERY child there had to reply...   
"YEAH!," yelled Jou and Honda.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sweatdropped, shaking his head. He then noticed the children in his group looking for his permission.  
"..Fine...if you feel you must..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Kids....  
"YEAH!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Back to the annoy--- ...I mean, the delightfully cheerful voice...  
"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN KIDS! ON THE COUNT OF THREE, FIND THOSE EGGS! READY?!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YEAH!," Jou and Honda.  
"YEAH!," kids in other groups.  
"........," Yami's group.  
"....For the love of..."  
"YEAH!," Yami's group.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ONE.....TWO.....THREE!!! FIND THOSE EGGS!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...And it was as if Godzilla had come to Japan once more....for only chaos could follow...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great game, huh Yami?," asked Jou as he ran past Yami and his group.  
"...Wait...Game???" Then it dawned on him, "Find those eggs! Hustle!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
......And the troops had landed......  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi and Anzu sweatdropped as they watched Yami's "troops" take off in all directions.   
"...Guess Yami figured out this was a game...," whispered Anzu.  
"...Nice going Jou....," stated Yuugi with a sigh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...I don't think "she" needs an introduction...  
"KEEP LOOKING FOR THOSE EGGS BOYS AND GIRLS! OH, YOU'RE DOING SUCH A GREAT JOB! WHILE YOU LOOK, A SPECIAL GUEST WILL BE HOPPING AROUND!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Cue the annoying music....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good job! Now go find more! Red team, you're with me, blue go with the kid with the cap..."  
"But my name is..."  
"Yeah, yeah...time for that later...yellow, you're with her. Hustle!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu and Yuugi sweatdropped once more, watching the troops take off in their little teams. Then their attention went to Jou and Honda's teams who were fighting amongst themselves for the eggs.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir???"  
"...And you're not finding eggs why???," asked Yami tapping a foot.  
"...Well," replied the little kid, motioning for him to come closer, before whispering in his ear.  
"...Fine, fine....you may go to the bathroom..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi nearly fell over backwards seeing the little boy running as fast as his legs would carry him to the nearest bathroom.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami stood there, he sweatdropped, hearing an annoying tune playing on the speakers over head...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping down the bunny trail; hippity, hoppity-Easter's on its way..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...What in Ra's name is that insipid noise?," asked Yami, looking up and sweatdropping at the speakers.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Then there was the tap....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami arched an eye brow, turning around slowly...   
"Let me guess, you need to go to the bath...."   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Cue the Psycho music...you know the one, Norman Bates....yeah that one...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A guy in an Easter bunny suit, with a goofy voice, holding an Easter basket in one hand, and a colored egg in the other hand.  
"Why hello there young man; would you like an Easter egg?," chuckles all goofy like.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Again with the music....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"   
"Wait for me young man! I only want to give you an Easter egg!," chuckles with that goofy laugh once more.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm back Sir...Sir???," asks the little boy as he watches Yami run past him, the Easter bunny frolicking after him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Those are our eggs!" "No way! We found them first!"   
Jou and Honda's teams all froze in place. Jou had Honda in a head lock as they froze. Their mouths and the children's mouths all wide open.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a great job guys."  
"Look at all the candy you'll have to eat."  
Anzu and Yuugi's mouths dropped open as well, as the wind blew past them.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See Yami being chased by the Easter "bunny" with the goofy laugh all through the park. See Yami run, Yami runs fast...Run Yami...Run....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...The troops have landed....  
"Save the captain!"  
....Looks like someone found the sugar....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi and Anzu continue to stare in shock as the troops fall in and start taking down the guy in the bunny suit.  
"...Oh, my god...I can't believe this...," whispers Yuugi covering his eyes with his hands.  
"...This reminds me of Christmas...minus the sugar high kids and the guy in the bunny suit.," replies Anzu, patting Yuugi's shoulder, and sweatdropping.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, Mr. Cottontail, I've got a few demands before I decide to let you go."  
"We've got him, Sir!"  
"Anything! Anything! Just let me go!"  
The kids have played pig pile on the poor guy in the bunny suit. While Yami paces back and forth like a drill sergeant.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My first demand is that you never again steal eggs from the children of Japan."  
"...What the???"  
"...You steal our eggs?!"   
The kids start taking him down again and beating him down with their Easter baskets.   
"Ok! Ok! Get them off me!," yells the goofy bunny.  
"One more request...you will not steal candy from these children ever again."  
"You steal our candy?!" "Mom said that my brother stole them!" "It was you!"   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bunny suit, a basket full of eggs, and a few unhappy parents later...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"UM...WELL...I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN....OUR EASTER BUNNY WON'T BE HERE TO GIVE OUT THE PRIZES...."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou, Honda, Anzu, Yuugi and their teams standing on the other side of the park, with every other law biding citizen, while Yami and his group stand alone.  
"..Never mind them troops..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS EASTER EGG HUNT IS TEAM...."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Here comes Peter Cottontail...Hopping down the bunny..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...SORRY, WRONG BUTTON...THE WINNER OF THIS...forget it...THE WINNER IS THE BUNNY BUSTERS!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"............"  
"...Yes, you may cheer."  
"YEAH!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, while Grandpa prepared Easter dinner, Yami and Yuugi sat on the couch, once again watching TV.  
"...Um...Yami?"  
"Yes, Aibou?"  
"About today..."  
"Yes?" Looking at his little "I'm a winner" medal in his hand.   
"...Never mind..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....On the TV....  
"Here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping down the..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, Yami! No!"   
Grandpa comes into the living room, and sees Yuugi sweatdropping, sitting still, appearing to have tried to take Yami down from behind (piggy back). Yami also standing still, smirking innocently.  
"...What are you two..." Looks over to find a certain object missing from the living room. "ACK! Yami! That's the forth TV this month!"   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yuugi both sweatdrop watching Grandpa throw his hands up in the air and walk off ranting.   
"...It's ok, Yami...I didn't like that song anyways..."  
"...You think he'll still give us dinner?"  
"...I'm sure he will, I mean, what's he going to do starve us?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, after all, he can't eat all that food by himself."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandpa dials a number on the phone and waits. "Yes, Jou, would you like to come for Easter dinner?"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Both sweatdrop...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Easter everyone! My apologies for errors, again, short on time! Ja Ne 


End file.
